User talk:123host
123host: ... hi Images Please do not upload fanart into this wiki. --Yuidirnt the fan! 08:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ok ok123host 08:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC)123host No i'm trying to fix the info box. how?123host 09:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm during my very best to fix the template and what's wrong with the pictures they look really damn good anyways. re: pictures You want the one from live-action movie right? then we already have one. --Renzo493 12:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Front Page When you changed the front page and put the Omnitrix holograms for Alien Force, you forgot Rath.--Benisawesome 21:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ok ok I MIGHT find one I will try to--Benisawesome 15:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Well I did find a big picture with all of the Alien Force holograms in one but Rath isnt in there. Nanomech is, though. Should I upload it? Also, Im still looking for Rath's hologram.--Benisawesome 15:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) i saw one like that,well ok ...but only the nanomech part.not the whole thing.123host 15:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Nanomech part ended up being fan made, considering it looked like Nanomech in Alien Swarm. And I dont know how to only upload Nanomech. Should I photoshop it? If so, I have to make sure that I even have a photoshop program.--Benisawesome 16:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) its ok,ill take care of nanomech,Good luck in finding the others!123host 07:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) WildMutt never really did appear in Ben 10 Alien Force, but its most likely that WildMutt will appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien series, we will just have to wait and see. hey i don't know what are you talking about. but i will keep my page Hey Hey Hey I have a new poll on my blog. You should check it out--Kevinlevin13 15:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Watermarks Can you find another picture of Gwen in a prom dress, without the watermarks to keep away credits to other sites, that goes with any other image you upload. --Renzo493 9:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Knaik Thanks Wow! Thanks! Here is something for you in return! free download I made. hologram boy. why? I need a pic Hey i see you made a water hazard hologram. Can i have the picture you used for the hologram,but without the green recoloring? Sorry Actually it wasn't me who started. So since some fools started making this, so I was just trying to improvise it since there was a lot of mistakes. Anyway sorry once again and delete it, since I don't know how to. --Intelligentgirl13 so yep i want the water hazard and where can i find this knaik dude? Wat`s your fave alien? What iz your favorite alien? Tell me on my home page. zurgburg21 P.S u have a kool name Blog Check out my blog --Kevinlevin13 12:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:jus some li'l help i already took one of Gwen 10 http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gwen_10.png i take one of Gwen in Ken 10 but i believe she only appear as a hologram in that episode. to create a template you need to create a article starting whit Template: then the name of the template.--Linkdarkside 17:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) i took 2 pictures of Gwen from Ken 10Linkdarkside 21:35, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:dont get it Search for Template: --Linkdarkside 13:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:identify i am not sure.--Linkdarkside 15:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: i need a pic Lol, I'm a dude. Heres the picture you asked for. There was two different views of them, so here. Levinsbroken.jpg Levins.jpg Photo of Kev 'n' Dev Do you wanna one? Search on deviantArt "Kevin Levin". Can be? Your pics. It'll take a while for them to come up. I don't always have much time on my hands, so I'll put them up whenever I can. Plus, Idk where to find these pictures your talking about, I need at least the name of the episode. btw, I live in NY,JuniperAlien 17:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) plz fix problem that as wont matter after a few days wikia will change the layout.--Linkdarkside 13:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Familys First of all, the correct spelling is "Famil'ie's". Secondly, such a category is unneeded and, logically speaking, everybody has a family, and so it would be absurd to create a family page for each and ever family or subfamily or even extended family. I hope you will consider this reason and be more considerate the next time you think of creating another category. | Maiorem 09:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:off to major homepage editing well if you know some one that can make a logo i replace the text,this wiki have always been a dark like color i was trying to use the template colors for the wiki but i cant find the color codes for it,i also been trying to find a AF credits background but the problem is the size and the fact there letters on it, the background limit is also 100 KB and being JPG or GIF extensions.--Linkdarkside 15:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC)